


My Supposed Soulmate

by mikehunt



Category: Camp Buddy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Summer Camp, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikehunt/pseuds/mikehunt
Summary: You meet Yoichi at a summer camp and learn many things about yourself... and him.
Relationships: Yoichi Yukimura/Original Female Character(s), yoichi yukimura - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	My Supposed Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fan fiction so critiques are welcome!

Today was my first day of camp. I was really nervous for some reason, but I wanted to make friends and have a good time so I brushed it off. My mother and I drove up to the camp, it was in the middle of nowhere so the drive was kind of long. I didn't mind though, I did some of my summer work and listened to some music.

I arrived at the camp, I felt weird. Something was off and I was very shaky for some reason. I dismissed it because I assumed I was scared of the new experience I was going to have.  
I signed in and said my goodbyes to my mother, I was going to miss her but it was good to have freedom and time away from her.  
As I was walking to my cabin, I accidentally bumped into some guy who wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He had purple hair and was very muscular.  
He towered over me and muttered, "Watch where you're going pet." I gasped and blushed, how could he call me that?

"Excuse me?" I questioned him in disgust. He just laughed and walked away. I was so shocked at what had just happened that I almost missed the wink he gave me as he was moving away.  
Later that day I had mostly gotten over the encounter I had earlier. I met my roommate, Yuri and I decided to ask her about the guy I had unfortunately met earlier. Yuri explained to me that his name was Yoichi and he was bad news. I told her what happened and she wasn't surprised. "He has a god complex and can be so infuriating. He treats women like objects." She muttered in anger.

"I'll have my dad, Goro talk to him later. He's a camp counselor. I thanked her and decided to go to bed. I'm glad I had made a new friend at camp, but I could not get Yoichi off of my mind. Even after his harsh remarks, I was still drawn to him for some reason. He was so beautiful and his smell was heavenly. I shook my head at my thoughts, how could I think that about a guy who had treated me so badly? I decided to go to bed instead of thinking about it further.

The next day, our camp was having an arts and crafts activity. Goro had told us to get in pairs, but we were not allowed to be with our roommates. He explained it was so we would make more friends. I sighed and looked at my options, and before I knew it, everyone had a partner.  
Everyone except for Yoichi.  
Yoichi smirked and strolled over towards me. He put his arm on my shoulder and looked me up and down. I scoffed and pushed his arm away from me. He made me so mad but somehow I couldn't hate him. Why am I like this?

"You got the best partner babygirl." He grinned at me and led me to his cabin where we were supposed to start working on our art project.  
"Don't we have to collect stuff for our project?" I asked him. He laughed and ignored me, still pulling me towards his cabin. I was so nervous for what was about to happen.  
"So you're an omega huh?" He smirked while snaking his arm around my waist.

A what? What is he talking about? "What do you mean?" I questioned him. I was so confused by what he could have meant.

"You don't know? Did your mom never explain the birds and bees to you?" He laughed at me. “You're an omega, meant to be fucked and breed by a strong alpha like me.”

I gasped, how could he be so vulgar. I ran away to my cabin, almost in tears. I called my mom begging her to go home, when she refused I decided to question her on what he had said.  
"Mom, what is an omega? What is an alpha?" My mom went quiet for a moment, like she was thinking of what to say to me.

"Honey... I didn't want you to find out like this." She whispered into the phone. I almost didn't hear her. "We are wolves. There are three kinds of wolf you can be, an alpha, beta, or omega." She stated. I was shocked, how could she not tell me this?

"Why didn't you fucking tell me mom?" I angrily yelled into the phone. I was so pissed off that she could hide such a big part of my life from me.

"I was trying to protect you, omegas are very vulnerable and alphas easily take advantage. I don't know how someone could find out though. You had been taking suppressants since you were fourteen... Unless, you met your mate." She sounded worried.

"This guy Yoichi told me mom. He's so weird and he said he was an alpha." I whispered into the phone. I was still distraught by this news.

"Go to him sweetheart, he is your soulmate. Also the pills you have been taking are suppressants, I guess you won't need them anymore, throw them away. I have to go but I will answer your questions when you get home from summer camp." She said and then quickly hung up.

What the fuck? I guess I should go to Yoichi, he will be able to answer my question. I was also confused about the whole mate thing, maybe thats why I was drawn to him.  
I knocked on Yoichi's cabin and waited for him. He opened the door in just a towel. His hair was wet and sticking to his face. Water droplets were rolling down his toned chest and stomach. It was hard not to look at him, he was so fit.

He smirked when he saw that I was at his cabin. "Come in pet." He laughed and opened the door for me.  
"What were you talking about earlier? The shit about omegas and alphas?" I whispered, avoiding eye contact with him. He was very intimidating.  
"You are mine, that's all you need to know omega." He growled and pinned me against the wall. His lips touched mine and I felt knots in my stomach. I kissed him back and moaned into his mouth. His tongue slipped into my mouth and he started caressing my body.

His hands trailed down my waist and he rubbed my pussy through my leggings. I whimpered and he removed my clothes as quickly as he could.  
He took off his towel and my eyes widened. He was huge! How was that going to fit into me? I nervously whimpered and he chuckled in response.  
"Come here baby girl." He smirked and I walked over slowly. His hands found my hips and he pulled me down onto the bed.

"I don't know if I want to go all the way yet." I whispered shyly and looked into his eyes. For some reason, that made his eyes darken even more.  
"Thats too bad omega, I am going to have you. I own you, pet." He growled and pushed me down, face first, into the bed.

I started shouting "No! Stop! Get off of me!" But that made him even happier. He had me pinned to the bed so that I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything.  
I still tried to fight but that made him laugh. He shoved his huge cock into me with no preparation and no warning. Tears formed in my eyes as I kept pleading for him to stop.  
He didn't wait for me to be ready, he just started fucking me in a fast pace. I wasn't wet from anything he was doing so it hurt even more. I cried out for help but again, that encouraged him.  
"Shut up bitch. No one cares and no one will listen. You are mine and I can do whatever I want with you." He growled and I was sobbing now. He started thrusting even faster and I couldn't stop myself from screaming. I hated this, I hated him. How could someone this awful be my soulmate? This can't be real, this has to be a dream.

His thrusts got sloppier and he eventually slowed down. I felt a warm, wet liquid filling me and his dick getting even bigger for some reason. "That's my knot baby, I am going to make you have my kits." He whispered roughly in my ear.

"Please don't do this to me! I'll do anything." I screamed and he ignored my pleas. He held me close to him as a sobbed. I eventually exhausted myself and fell asleep, still shaking from the trauma I just had experienced.

My supposed soulmate had just taken my innocence my force. He had violated me in the worst way possible. He had broken me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Make sure to like.


End file.
